


Sayonara America

by wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, He’s on his way to Japan with his boyfriend and y’all can’t tell me otherwise, M/M, soft boys being in love, the ending we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: On their way to Japan, Eiji tries to teach Ash Japanese.





	Sayonara America

“Nihongo wa amari joozu ja arimasen.”

“What?”

Eiji let out a small laugh, causing the blonde next to him to pout cutely at him. 

“Eiji!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You’re just too adorable,” Eiji said, smiling softly at his companion. Ash blushed slightly and huffed before turning away. “You said you’d help me learn Japanese,” Ash said, looking more his age the longer he sulked. 

Eiji leaned forward and kissed Ash softly against his cheek. Ignoring the sputtering and flustered rambling the kiss provoked, Eiji said, “I did! And you’re doing great so far!”

“You keep mocking me!”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are! Why do you Japanese have such long phrases for simple words?”

“They’re not that long, you Americans are just lazy.”

Ash was about to fire a quick retort when Ibe shuffled sleepily in his seat. Ash and Eiji paused and sat quietly, hoping they hadn’t woken him up. After all, he’s been dealing with their shit for the past two years so he deserved all the sleep he could get. When Ibe simply snored and remained asleep, Ash and Eiji let out a relieved sigh before settling back into their seats.

“That was close,” Ash murmured quietly. Eiji nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence. It stretched so long that Eiji was almost asleep when he felt a warm hand take his. Blinking, Eiji turned and met Ash’s gaze. His jade green eyes were beautiful and they shined with an intensity that almost made Eiji want to turn away. 

“Eiji....thank you. For being here. For loving me. For giving me this chance.” 

Tears sprung in Eiji’s eyes but he gave Ash a watery smile. He lifted his hand and placed his palm against Ash’s cheek. “You deserve it. You deserve everything and I will try my best to give it to you,” Eiji promised. Tears slipped down Ash’s cheeks but before Eiji could comfort him, Ash leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

Eiji let out a soft noise and tangled his fingers into Ash’s hair, their lips moving slowly and sweetly. All too soon, Ash pulled away but he pressed his forehead against Eiji’s.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


End file.
